Crazy Couples Collection: Bewitched
by FuckMePumps
Summary: At an unmasking costume party, Robin meets a charming girl, whom he gets to be acquainted with and whose identity he’ll soon find out at midnight. But he’ll get quite a surprise when the girl turns out to be someone he already knew! P.S. R&R!


**Summary:** At an unmasking costume party, Robin meets a charming girl, whom he gets to be acquainted with and whose identity he'll soon find out at midnight. But he'll get quite a surprise when the girl turns out to be someone he already knew! Hilarious yet sweet parts! Slight song fic… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, although I wish I did.

**Author's note:** Gonna keep this short this short to keep you reading! I'm a RobRae fan through thick and thin. Just did this thing because it was fun and I got the creative vibes! This is part of a compilation I'm working on about the most unexpected pairings (I won't be making same sex slashers, though). Anyway, there's nothing else to note about! Go on!

**Credits:** 1.To the good people who made TT 2. My best friend and fellow TT fan 3. Jesse McCartney 4. To anyone who reviewed my other stories! You made me feel so special!

Robin went out from the changing room in his rented costume: a simple vampire cloak thing with a matching mask. He looked at the crowded dance floor, where teens in various costumes danced their shoes off. They certainly were enjoying this unmasking costume party. He spotted a guy in a ninja suit dancing with a girl in a dark angel costume which reminded him of someone, so he approached them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Ninja-guy panted. "No. I'm beat anyway."

"Warning you, you might not be able to keep up with the pace that gal's dancing. Wicked!" Ninja-guy hissed in his ear as he passed by.

"I'll be alright." He replied. Turning to Ms. Dark Angel, he asked, "You know that guy?"

"No one knows anyone in this place, remember?"

"Well, I do know this girl, who I just found out was really into dancing, but she never told me…"

"…Raven." He lowered his mask a bit to emphasize her name.

_**Your beautiful soul…**_

Raven looked surprise for a moment, but soon regained her dispassionate composure.

"No fair, Robin. You're not supposed to know who anyone is until midnight."

"Sorry, can't help myself."

"Spoiler." She said, pretending to snob him.

A guy in a British guard uniform cut in, and Robin stepped off the dance floor. This was some workout. It was actually harder to find a partner to dance with than to dance itself, particularly because the place was so full you can't really move much and too crowded to see anyone except those in front of you.

Suddenly, his sharp vision caught a slender figure in a dazzling violet sorceress' gown, with similarly decorated pointed hat and veil. He walked towards her and stroke up some conversation. Inside, he was just like any other guy, after all.

"Hey."

Sorceress Girl glanced at him, not really noticing at first, and then her eyes darted back to the striking stranger in front of her.

"Oh, hi." She said lamely, trying to look uninterested.

"Some costume party, huh?"

"Yeah. Totally packed."

Despite feeling exhausted, he asked her for a dance.

"Sure." Came the reply.

Walking to the dance floor, she suddenly slipped. Luckily, Robin, with his alert senses, caught her in time. Fortunately too, the incident drew little attention.

Settled on the dance floor, they didn't abandon their chat.

"Sorry for slipping like that. I'm just clumsy sometimes, when I'm…" Her cheeks turned hot pink suddenly. It was a good thing her face was covered.

"Never mind."

He shrugged it off. "No, it's okay. Must have been the fault of some punch-spilling kid. Anyway, never seen anyone slip as gracefully as you…" He didn't seem to notice that his remark embarrassed her a bit, because he continued what he was saying.

"Well, sorry for the pun, but… ah-"Robin cleared his throat.

"… You look… bewitching."

He could imagine her smiling behind that mantle.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold **_

"Hmmm… are you always this charming?"

"Would you like to know?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Robin eyed her again from head to toe.

"Only… I really meant it."

She looked surprised for a moment, then giggled softly.

"You look pretty dashing yourself… uh-?"

"You know I can't tell you my name… at least till midnight."

She played with his collar.

"Aren't you an honest little boy?"

He stopped suddenly.

"Say, I think I know you from somewhere…"

"We won't know till midnight, won't we?"

He smirked.

_**I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

After a few more dances, Robin felt nausea and wobbliness. Probably because of over-dancing, but maybe also because of his partner who made him feel all fluttery inside.

"I'm kinda tired of dancing. Wanna go to the gazebo?"

"Yeah. It's getting a bit stuffy in here anyway."

They quietly slipped out from the ballroom, him following her up the marble staircase. Once they arrived, they headed straight for the railing then leaned on it.

She stretched two slim arms. "Ah! Finally, some elbowroom!"

She out of the blue noticed the starry sky. He did too.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful."

"It certainly is." He agreed, but his eyes rested not on the sparkling heavens, but on the exquisite work of art beside him.

_**You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
**_

She seemed to have noticed his gaze on her, for she glanced at him, her tone of voice betraying annoyance and confusion.

"What?"

Now he was the one who grinned behind his disguise.

"I was just thinking… if we keep our masks on till midnight, we can't do what I'm thinking we're gonna do…" He said covertly.

"Some honest little boy you are…" She ran her fingers through his uncovered hair. "More like devious doggie."

She can't help but play along, for she also meant what she said about his charm.

"It's almost midnight anyway… only a couple more minutes away…"

"Okay. One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Both of their hands went to the back of their masks.

As they took off their visors, both closed their eyes, as to not ruin the surprise. And it was quite a revelation.

He opened his eyes, and then blinked twice as if waking up from a trance.

"_Jinx!"_

"_Robin!"_

The two of them stood frozen in shock.

"Aah…"

"Uh"

Exclamations of astonishment and hilarity were also heard from below them, as the clock stroke midnight.

_**I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**_

They could hear the song booming beneath them.

He raised an eyebrow.

Her lips curled to a curious smile.

He tucked a strand of her loose light cherry-red hair behind her ear.

"I won't let another minute go to waste, I want…" He repeated, looking deeply into her eyes.

She batted her long lashes. "…You and your beautiful soul."

Both leaned closer to each other, and soon fell into the trance of being in love.

"Remember that time you tried to kill me?" Robin asked jokingly.

Jinx laughed. "Of course. First time we met."

"Yeah. We were supposed to eat pizza, the Titans, I mean, when you guys showed up."

"You can't make up your mind about what to order anyway."

"You looked like a pink-haired demon doll, with your two pigtails sticking up like that, you know?"

"Look who's talking, you were dressed like a jester! Well, the cape was okay, but you kinda went over the edge with green tights."

They stopped again, then suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

_**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
**_

Jinx stared at him from across the two-seater table, her head resting on a slim hand.

"I don't know how to say this, but tonight was a perfect night."

He nodded, agreeing. Then his face clouded over.

"Too bad we can't be… um; you know… stay like this forever."

She frowned too. "I know. Tomorrow, well, we'll be… adversaries again…"

"Not necessarily. You can, you know…"

Her face softened. "I can't. My calling stays with H.I.V.E."

"I don't get something."

"What's that?"

"How can someone as wonderful as you… stay there?"

"It's not that bad, really, once you get along with everyone."

"It can be better."

_**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try  
**_

"Yeah. But I've got a better question. How can someone as guile and cunning as you be with such goody-goodies?"

Somehow, she had managed to stump him. Possibly the first time anyone has ever done that.

Discussion closed.

"Hell!" Robin exclaimed. "It's past two already!" They'll kill me!"

Jinx grasped his hand and loosened his fingers until he finally let go of his watch.

"Well, Bird Boy, just in case you didn't know," She glimpsed at him and said shyly, "time really flies by when someone steals your heart away."

"Well," He started, staring at her as if his eyes were being pulled by an invisible magnet. You don't really know with magician-types like her.

"Maybe I can stay a little while longer. You don't really get too many perfect nights in one lifetime."

"Rob! Where have you been all night?" Cyborg, who was costumed as a gorilla, exclaimed.

"Around."

Beast boy danced around in a prison uniform, dragging a Styrofoam chain, well… chained to his foot. "You missed the unmasking!"

'_I've had enough unmaskings for one night.'_ He thought.

Starfire, who was dressed like a mermaid (with legs), greeted him as well.

"Greetings, Friend Robin!"

Raven, who we all know what she's dressed as, took him aside and pursued the questions.

"Honestly, where've you been? I was looking all over for you!"

He tried to suppress a small smile, but was mostly unsuccessful in the attempt. "Really?"

She blushed suddenly, becoming aware of what she just said.

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

"Uh… I mean, can't find another decent dancer in this thing." She retorted, her sparkling amethyst eyes narrowing warily.

He chuckled, amused. "Sure, Raven. Whatever you say."

"Okay guys! Everyone hop in!" Cyborg announced, opening the door of the T-Car.

"Oops, forgot my mask inside. I think I left it on the refreshments table." Robin ran back inside to look for his rented costume piece.

He found it alright, but that wasn't the only thing he found when he went back in.

"Hello, Prince Charming. So many encounters in just one night!" Jinx said.

"Glad to see you woke up after all, Sleeping Beauty."

They sort of grinned stupidly at each other, until something in their uniforms beeped at the same time, interrupting their, uh… _conversation._

"Rob! Hurry up!" Cyborg yelled from the communicator.

"Jinx! What's your problem! Why are you always late?" Gizmo's tiny voice screamed from her talkie.

She looked at him Robin. "Guess I'll see you around, huh, Jester?"

"You got it, Pinky." He replied, returning the gesture.

As they walked away in different directions, Robin couldn't help but ask himself, _"How do you describe someone like her?"_

_**Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
**_

Then he smiled, to no one in particular.

"_Bewitching." _

The next day, the Titan Alert signaled them to a robbery.

"Titans, go!" Robin barked upon arriving at the crime scene.

The Titans saw Mammoth going out of a bank through a big hole in the wall, Gizmo and Jinx following him, holding huge bags of money.

"Robin! You again!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and my goody-goody friends." He snarled.

She understood. Things will go back to the way they used to be. They were enemies again.

_**Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**_

"Well, thanks for not stepping on my feet when we danced last night…" She used her powers to drive a huge rock right at him.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
**_

He effortlessly dodged it, _it_ barely missing his head a couple of inches.

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

"Oops, sorry for that, Boy Wonder. My bad." She said, a faint smile playing on her lips.

_**I don't want my love to go to waste  
**_

"Well, sorry for the pun…" Robin threw a couple of explosive discs in her direction.

_**You're the one I want to chase  
**_

Pretty, relaxed eyes widened for an instant, then she cart-wheeled her way out of the mini bombs.

_**You're the one I want to hold**_

"…but how did Sleeping Beauty suddenly turn into the Evil Sorceress? That wasn't in the storybooks, no?"

_**I won't let another minute go to waste  
**_

They paused all of a sudden, finally noticing their team mates weren't fighting at all, but just watching them, like brain-dead gnats, their faces either teasing or surprised.

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

The two chief warriors caught each other's glances. Do the leaders really, _always _have to do everything?

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

"Titans, Go!"

"Initiate Attack Pattern Alpha!"

Maybe not exactly the way things used to be…

**Author's Note: **Did you make it this far? I'm glad you did! Hope I didn't twist your minds too much with the weird pairing. I was extremely bored when I made this, so there. And to indicate my loyalty, there was still some slight RobRae in there. Sorry if I disappointed some people by changing my style! Please review so I'll know what you think of this and if I should post more in the Crazy Couples Collection!

Review!


End file.
